Endless Summer
by NormanReedus
Summary: Norman Reedus movie! Erica met her best friend Sandy at USF, where they roomed together. At graduation, tragedy struck as Erica's parents and brother were both killed instantly in a car wreck, going to her graduation. Can Sandy's life be what Erica needs? Norman Reedus' character Jack/OC


College was a waste of money. You learn the same thing as you did when you were in high school. What a joke, right? USF was the biggest crock of shit ever. The people in general always walked with their noses in the air, just like they were better than everyone. There was only one thing about this hell hole was actually good- I met my best friend, Sandy.

Sandy Hickens was a cheering California girl, a lot cheerier than what I was. We were two of a kind, a pair of careless graduated college girls. After the death of my brother, mother and father, she invited me to go back to her home with her, being I had nowhere else to go.

Needless to say, I was ready to get the hell outta Dodge. Thank God we were out and graduated!

* * *

It took the two of us three days to pack. We made sure we left nothing behind. Since she flew here, I offered to drive us. I had a black 67' rag-top Ford Mustang, that my grandpa gave me. I fixed it up and now, it turned into the Black Beauty, that's what Sandy nick named it.

"Eri, are you almost ready to go?" Sandy asked from the dorm bathroom. I sighed, putting my camera in my messenger bag.

"Almost, I'm gonna change, weather is nice out today!" I exclaimed, ready to leave!

I changed into a black tight wife beater, a pair of dark tan mid-thigh shorts, and black flip flops. I put my black belt on, and grabbed my sunglasses. I grabbed my bags, my guitar and looked at her.

"I'm so ready. Let's fucking go!" I smiled, putting my sunglasses on. She laughed and nodded. She grabbed her bag, and we proceeded our way to _home._

"I can't wait for you to meet my brother!" Sandy shot. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well from what you say about him… I can't either. Are you sure it's okay for me to come?" I asked. She stopped me, and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Eri, it's fine. I promise." She smiled. I nodded.

"I just don't want to intrude." I said shrugging. She smiled and one arm hugged me.

"Girl, we're gonna have the time of our lives!" She smiled, as we continued to walk to my car. Just like that, we were there. I threw my bags in the trunk and got in the driver's side. She followed suit, getting in the passenger's side.

"You think your brother will like me?" I asked Sandy. She made an amused face, than smiled.

"Yes, I think Jack will love you!" She laughed. I nodded, getting out of USF. We head for South Laguna, the beautiful six hour and something minute ride. I got on I-80 and began south to our destination.

"Next stop, I'll drive. I know you want to take pictures." She said winking. I nodded and smiled.

"Alright, great Sand!" I smiled, continuing on our drive. I was ready to get home!

"What are you gonna do when we get home?" Sand asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

"Take a run on the beach!" I laughed. She nodded.

"Sounds good to me! Then you meet my brother!" She smiled.

"Why are you so adamant of me meeting your brother?" I wondered.

"Because he needs to meet a good girl like you, that's why!" She exclaimed.

"Oh okay." I laughed. She nodded, and turned the radio up. Creed's 'With Arms Wide Open' was on. We both started singing. She grabbed my hand and smiled.

"You have a beautiful voice!" She yelled over to the radio.

"You do, too!" I replied, with a smile.

The roads of California were beautiful. Everything about this place was. I got lost in the song and the scenery. Already a hour down, five more to go.

"You okay, Eri?" Sandy asked, turning down the radio. I looked over at her and nodded.

"I'm fine, just enjoying the views." I said, smiling to her. She nodded.

"Want me to drive?" She asked. I shook my head, and continued driving. I found an 80's station on the radio. I started singing along with Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'.  
Sandy laughed while I sang the song. I loved 80's music.

Sandy ended up falling asleep on the way. I took in everything around me. This ride was long, but it was beautiful. Gas light came on; luckily we were coming up to a gas station. Oh, the wonder Seven-Eleven. I got out the car and filled the car up.

I walked into the store, and grabbed us two drinks and two bags of chips. I paid for the chips, coke and gas and walked back out to the car. Sandy stirred and woke up. She looked at me and smiled as I handed her the coke and chips.

"My turn to drive. This part is the prettiest!" She smiled, jumping out the car. I walked to the passenger's side and got in. She got in the driver's and crunk up the car. I got my camera out my bag and

"What's your brother like?" I asked, as the song went off.

"He's my twin…even though he's four years older than me. He's just like me, if not better." She smiled. I nodded as we came into LA. I smiled that we were almost there. I took pictures of everything I could. This place was beautiful! I put my feet by the door mirrors, feeling the breeze go through my toes.

"Ten minutes." Sandy said smiling, patting my hand. I nodded and smiled, taking pictures of the coast. I couldn't wait to develop these. I closed my eyes letting the sun shine on me. I felt the car come to a stop. I opened my eyes and we were at a two story house.

"Wow." I said looking at her. She smiled, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the house. We got in and she ran us upstairs to my new room. I smiled, looking at the simple room I was being placed in.

"Your room is by my brothers. Mine is downstairs." She winked, nudging me in my side. I laughed.

"This is perfect, Sand." I smiled, hugging her. She squeezed me, kissing my head.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't want you to live with me?" She asked, grabbing my face. "You're my best friend."

"Thank you." I said looking at her. She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go see the boys!" She exclaimed, dragging me back outside. I entwined my arm with hers and we walked down to the beach, towards four bodies that were laid out in a distance.

As we walked closer, Sandy told me to stay quiet. She ran and jumped on one guy. He squealed wrapping his arms around her, rolling in the sand. I smiled as the two reunited. Three of the four guys passed her around hugging her. I stood off to the side, as she brought the guy that rolled around with her to me.

"Eri, this is my brother, Jack. Jack this is my best friend, Erica." Sandy introduced. I smiled, not knowing what to do. Jack smiled, and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. I wrapped mine around him, giving him the same gesture. After a moment, we pulled away.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He said smiling. I grinned.

"Nice to meet you as well, Jack." I replied. He looked at Sandy then to me, then to the guys.

"Well hello, I do not believe we have met yet." The curly haired guy came up and wiggled his eyebrows. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at Sandy and Jack for help. I looked back at the guy and laughed, watching his face fall.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but that was great. I've never had a guy do that to me." I said, as the others started laughing.

"Them guys were fucking retarded then." He said nodding. I shrugged.

"I'm Erica." I said extending my hand out. He shook his head.

"I don't do handshakes. I'm Andy and I hug." He winked, wrapping his arms around me. I laughed at the fact that my brother was the same way.

"Nice meeting you." I said pulling away.

"I'm Maximillon. Since Jack and Sandy forgot to introduce us." He said smiling.

"Nice meeting you, Maxi. I can call you that right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course!" He exclaimed.

"Sandy, Erica, this is Tyler. Tyler this is my sister Sandy, and her friend Erica." Jack introduced us to the guy that caught Sandy's eye. I nodded and grinned at their body language.

"Nice meeting you, Tyler." I smiled. He nodded.

"Nice meeting you, too, Erica." He said than looked at Sandy.

"Pleasure." He smiled, making her smile.

"Very much so." She smiled. I licked my lips, then looked at the ocean.

"I'm gonna go for a run, Sand. Maxi, Andy, Tyler, Jack very nice meeting yal." I said waving them off. I turned and took off my flip flops. I started my run, but I heard a voice behind me, that made me stop. I looked back and it was Jack.

"Mind if I run with you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's your beach. I should've asked if I could run." I said winking at him. He laughed, shaking his head.

"You are something else, Erica." He said smiling.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." I replied, taking a picture of the ocean.

"It is, for sure." He winked, biting his lip.

"Well thank you." I smiled.

"Anytime. You are one beautiful girl." He said shielding his face from the sun. I smiled, snapping a picture of him.

"Thank you Jack. I haven't heard that in a while. I appreciate that a lot." I said, nodding my head.

"Well anyone who tells you different is fucking dumb." He said putting his arm around my shoulders, making me blush.

"Well, since I'm going to be living with you, tell me about you." I said looking at him.

"I'm twenty-seven. My dad is some billionaire in San Diego, living the life with a wife that is my age; he quit talking to us a couple years back. Our mom died when I was sixteen. I worked, to have food on the table for Sand and I. I had to take care of her." He said, looking down at me. I nodded, taking it all in.

They really went through a lot. I hate to hear about friends' pasts. They hurt so much.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm twenty-three. I'm from Georgia. When I was sixteen, I was diagnosed with breast cancer, and I won against it. I lost my hair, grew it back, I was home schooled all through high school. I'm pretty much alone. My parents and brother were killed while on the way to my graduation." I said, as a tear fell down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry." Was only what Jack could say.

"It's okay. Your mom and my parents and brother are all in a better place." I said, smiling up to him. He nodded.

"True. Everything happens for a reason." He called. I nodded.

"Yeah, it does." I said, holding the camera out in front of us. We both stuck our tongues out, and I snapped the picture.

"I can't wait to see that one." He said smiling.

"Me either, Jack." I replied, looking at him. We stared into each others eyes for a few before he pulled us out.

"You ready to run?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, sticking my camera in my pocket. He started running in the midst of me putting the camera up.

"I'll beat you to the rock!" He yelled in front of me. My eyes were wide, and I started running behind him, catching up to him quickly. He put his arms around me and brought us to the ground. He cradled me, as we rolled. I landed on top. I sat up and he put his hands behind his head.

"Gotcha." I said winking at him. He smiled widely.

"You did, but," He started, then rolled us over, sitting up on me. "Not for long." He grinned.

"I think I can take you." I said winking at him. I caught him off guard and pushed him back, climbing on top of him.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, you sure are something." He said from under me.

"ERICA! JACK!" We heard them yell a ways from us.

"We're being summoned." I said, getting off of him. I held my hands out for him to take. He did and I helped him up. We began our walk back to the others; we finally got there.

"Bonfire tonight." Sandy smiled, putting her arms around both Jack and I. I nodded absentmindedly.

"What time will that be?" I asked, Sandy.

"9:00 on your radio dial." Andy smiled, taking a drink of his beer. I nodded, looking at my clock. It was already 6:30.

"I'm gonna go take the nap that I didn't get to. I need my beauty sleep." I said nudging Sandy. She laughed.

"Nap yes, beauty sleep, hell no!" She exclaimed. I slipped my flip flops on and took out my camera as the others talked amongst themselves. I snapped a couple of pictures, before putting my camera back in my pocket.

"Sand, will you come wake me up?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Eri! After, we can go on a beer run." She winked. I nodded, hugging the guys again, even Tyler. I looked at Sandy, and wiggled my eyebrows, making her laugh.

I said my goodbyes to the others and walked towards my new 'house'. I still had to get used of saying that. It felt amazing to be able to have a place to call my own now, especially when it was a place I was wanted.


End file.
